Dos Mundos Paralelos
by kamica nm
Summary: Tsunahime siempre lo ha tenido todo hasta que un dia cansada de lujos decide irse a vivir a Japon y llevar una vida normal , pero claro con un guardaespaldas sobreprotector y un asesino a sueldo como tutor las cosas se complican un poco , ¿ lograra Tsuna su cometido o se enamorara en el proceso ? (1827 primer fic sobre esta pareja tsuna fem )
1. el comienzo

**Primero que todo este es primer 1827 los que leyeron la descripcion lo sabran**

 **Segundo hiba a ser un yaoi pero no tengo experiencia en eso asi que preferi escribirlo de esta manera**

 **Tercero ¿ que hago publicando una nueva historia en lugar de actualizar otras ? , he estado ocupada y la inspiracion no me da asiq ue no me presionen**

 **cuarto y ultimo me gustaria hacer una adaptacion de la pelicula 3msc con los personajes de KHR ¿ que les parece la idea ?**

 **ahora sin mas con la historia se loas advierto tendra algo de yaoi y yuri , y talvez solo talvez un futuro lemon pero no esperen uno muy bueno que nunca he escrito un lemon mi mente es demasiado virgen en fin ahi ta la historia dejen sus coment y diganme que les parecio**

 **ciosuu by kamica nm**

* * *

Era de noche , no habia ni un solo ruido , una sombra se movia sigilosamente en toda esa oscuridad . Habia logrado escapar por la ventana y aterrizar en el jardin , su trasero le dolia pero eso no importaba la libertad estaba muy cerca , ahora solo tenia que escalar el muro y listo estaria fuera de esa gran mansion pero...

_que crees que haces Dame tsuna baja ahora mismo_dijo una voz a su espalada

 _" mierda " penso_

...

El ambiente era pesado , en el pequeño despacho se encontraban un hombre de cabello rubio de gran musculatura , un chico de cabello plateado acompañado de otro de patillas rizadas y por ultimo un anciano de mirada amable

_ no puedo creer que lo hayas echo de nuevo _dijo el hombre rubio

_ no la regañes Iemitsu , Tsuna chan solo estaba jugando _dijo el anciano

_ no es asi Nono , esta es la tercera vez que Tsuna intenta escaparse , ella no esta jugando_dijo Iemitsu mirando severamente a la castaña

_ aunque debemos admitir que esta vez se supero , ni siquiera yo note que no estaba_dijo el de patillas rizadas

_ Reborn - san no anime a Hime sama _dijo el pelipalata

_pero si a ti tambien te noqueo Gokudera_dijo reborn

_no entiendo que buscas con tu actitud Tsunahime pero recibiras tu castigo , tienes algo que decir en tu defensa_dijo Iemitsu

La castaña que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido callada , levanto la mirada hacia Nono e hizo un puchero

_Nono porfavor no deje que el viejo me castigue _dijo Tsunahime resibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Iemitsu

_mocosa no me llames viejo

_porfavor Iemitsu san no golpee a Hime sama_dijo Gokudera

_ viejo idiota , Nono porfavor dejame ir a vivir con mi mamá yo puedo acostumbrarme _dijo tsuna rogando

_ y continuas con eso , enserio crees que podrias defenderte ahi afuera tu sola , acaso crees que es facil y que todos te trataran bien solo porque eres una chica_dijo Iemitsu enojado

_ya dejala Iemitsu , Tsuna chan _dijo Nono mirando a la castña_ enserio quieres ir con tu madre a Japon

_si es lo que mas deseo_dijo tsuna con estrellas en los ojos

_ Nono no estara considerando la posiblidad de que Tsunahime se vaya a japon _dijo Iemitsu soprendido

_ en realidad si , hemos tomado siempre las desiciones por ella es momento de escucharla_dijo Nono severmante

_pero...

_ esta decidido Tsunahime ira a Japon con su madre y vivir como una chica normal durante un mes , si logra adaptarse correctamente y sin causar problemas se podra quedar y olvidarse de Vongola , en caso contrario Tsuna regresara a Iatlia y tomara el control de las empresas Vongola

_¡Yupiiiiii! nunca mas vere al viejo de nuevo_dijo tsuna de forma infantil

_silencio aun no esta decidido , Nono si me deja objetar creo que Gokudera y Reborn deberian acompañar a Tsuna solo para segurarse de que no haga tonterias

_Nooo , no quiero

_acpto la peticion de Iemitsu_dijo Nono

Reborn rodo los ojos no es que cuidar a una chica de 16 años durante un mes era su idea exacta de diversion , sin embargo Gokudera parecia muy feliz de poder participar en esta aventura tan importante para Hime sama

_Tsuna chan prepara tus cosas el Jet privado te llavara , ustedes tambien , Iemitsu llama a Nana y yo preparare las identidades nuevas y enviare sus curriculums a Namimori.

Tsunahime estaba mas que feliz , corrio inmediatamente a su cuarto a alistar sus cosas por fin logro su cometido . El plan de Tsuna era simple , iria a Japon y le demostraria a su padre que ella no era una inutil y sabia defendese muy bien en el mundo normal , sin dinero o trajetas de credito , una vez pasado el mes independientemente del resulatado regresaria a Italia y aceptaria su compromiso con su odioso prometido Xanxus , hijo adoptivo de Nono , tal y como todos querian , se casarian y despues de eso Xanxus tomaria el control total de las empresas Vongola y ella quedaria libre de responsabilidades pero nuestra querida Dame Tsuna estaba por aprender una leccion : que aveces no todo sale como uno lo planea.

Una vez en el aereo , tsuna estaba emocionada , Gokudera parecia preocupado y Reborn bueno el creia que todo esto era un perdida de tiempo , Nono simepre habia tenido una gran intuicion pero esta vez habia fallado completamente al escojer a dame Tsuna como la heredera de Vongola en lugar de Xanxus , dame Tsuna era torpe y muy blanda pero para compensar esa mala decision Tsuna se casaria con Xanxus y esa seria la solucion .

Mientras tanto en el pequeño Namimori precisamente en la escuela de Namichu un azabache revisaba los ultimos papeles antes del comienzo de clases

_Kyoya san reviso su correo ? deberian haber llegado los curriculums de las ultimas inscripciones junto con el de el nuevo profesor de Matematicas_dijo un tipo con peinado al estilo Elvis Presly

Hibari Kyoya miro su laptop nuevamente y masajeo el puente de su nariz ¿ por que el ? , el lider del comite disciplinario debia encargarse de casi todos los trabajos del director , ah claro esto era culpa de su hermano mayor Fon quien se habia ido a China de un momento a otro persiguiendo a una mujer y habia dejado la escuela a cargo de un completo incopetente , como era posible tanta irreponsabilidad penso...

_los revisare ahora Kusakabe , retirate_dijo Hibari abriendo el correo de la escuela

Vio dos correos nuevos primero abrio el de el profesor de Matematicas , lo observo detenidamente y no encontro nada sospechoso aparte de las patillas rizadas . Luego abrio las dos nuevas suscripciones ..

_Hayato Gokudera_dijo para si mismo_calificaciones altas , expediente impecable

Luego dirigio su atencion a la otra inscripcion

_Tsunahime Sawda , notas promedio y ningun incoveniente _de un momento a otro el sexto sentido de Hibari comenzo a ponerse alerta_porque creo que me traeras problemas


	2. Gran alboroto

**Myruru Nayurii gracias por ser mi primer comentario , estba pensando en si subir elñ sgte capitulo pero aqui esta...**

* * *

Al llegar a Namimori un auto privado los llevo hasta la casa de la mama de Tsuna exepto Gokudera quien paso de largo alegando que tenia una hermana en la ciudad y se quedaria con ella mientras estuvieran aqui , Tsuna no entendio el porque pero al final accedio , una vez frente a la puerta la castaña se sentia realmente nerviosa hace mucho que no veia a su madre y no sabia como esta reaccionaria

_toca de una buena vez dame Tsuna o piensas quedarte aqui afuera toda la noche

Tsuna solto un suspiro y toco la puerta , sintiendo inmediatamente unos pasos apresuarados dentro de la casa

_¡ Tsuna chan !_grito Nana emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hija y esta sedia al abrazo_cuando papá me dijo que vendrias pense que me mentia pero veo que es cierto _dijo separandose de su hija para acariciar sus mejillas_kyaaaaa mi Tsu chan esta cada dia mas linda

Tsuna se sonrojo ante el comentario y agacho la mirada

_ ne Tsuna chan ¿ quien es este apuesto hombre ? , no me digas que es tu novio_dijo Tsuna refiriendose a Reborn

_Hieee_solto un grito la castaña _de donde sacas esas ideas Oka san , el es Reborn

_gusto en conocerla señora Sawada , mi nombre es Reborn , soy el tutor de su hija y hitman profesional_dijo el azabache de manera natural

_¿ nani ? ¿ hitman ?_repitio nana confusa

_Reborn_dijo Tsuna dandole un golpe con el codo a reborn_que bromista eres , no le hagas caso Oka san el bromea siempre con ese tipo de cosas

Nana sonrio y ayudo a ambos a acomodarse en sus habitaciones , despues de eso preparo una deliciosa cena . Cenaron tranquilamente y despues la madre de Tsuna alisto el uniforme de su hija para el dia siguiente .

Por su parte Tsunahime estaba cansada y cayo inmediatamente dormida sin tomar en cuenta que el dia de mañana tenia clases...

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Todos los alumnos de Namichu se encontraban reunidos en la entrada , listos para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida del Lider del comite disciplinario como todos los años.

Gokudera miraba hacia todos lados , veia a un monton de caras pero ¿ donde estaba Hime sama ?

Lo unico que Tsunahime tenia que hacer era levantarse temprano , vestirse e irse a la escuela , pero no , siendo Tsunahime las cosas se complican , se levanto tarde , luego se demoro mas de media hora en vestirse , en realidad se habia vuelto un initul en todo este tiempo .

Salió apresurada de su casa corriendo por las calles de Namimori , en el camino se detuvo frente a unos niños y le quito a uno de ellos su Skate alegando " que tan dificil puede ser manejar uno de estos " , pero Tsunahime estaba equivoca , en este momento hiba sin control por todo Namimori , sus gritos desesperados despertaron a dos perros que comenzaron a perseguir a nuestra torpe protagonista , sin saber como llego hasta el mercado de Namimori

_¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO VOY SIN CONTROL !_gritaba Tsuna a los vendedores quienes huían despavoridos

Los perros aun la seguian , Dame Tsuna estaba tan asuatda que no vio el carrito de frutas en frente , el vendedor no tuvo el valor de ahi lo que causo que ambos se impactaran , cuando nuestra protagonista se dio cuenta estaba montda sobre un carrito de frutas que hiba sin control , con dos perros apunto de morderla a los costados y el vendedor de frutas montado en el Skate agarrandose de su puesto.

La policia escucho el alboroto y comenzo a perseguirlos con el fin de detenerlos pero no fue asi ,el carrito de frutas doblo la esquina llegando a Namichu . Entonces sucedio el carrito de frutas se estrello contra el estrado , los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado , el carro de la policia no pudo frenar a tiempo y golpeo nuevamente el estrado causando que se viniera abajo.

Los estudiantes de Namichu estaban aterrados , no por la policia , no porque el discurso de bienvenida habia sido arruinado o los posibles muertos , esatban asustados por la ira del lider del comite disciplinario , Hibari Kyoya , quien sostenia fuertemente sus tonfas dispuesto a golpear al causante del alboroto .

Tsunahime salio de entre los escombros completamente ilesa , para sorpresa de Gokudera y Reborn que no podian creer lo que veian . Cuando se recupero del golpe y alzo la mirada , la sangre se le congelo

_Hervibora.._dijo una voz completamente macabra y unos ojos que parecian querer matarla

Lo siguinet que Tsunahime vio fue una tonfa golpearla y todo volverse negro.


End file.
